


Choice

by Mattecat



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Abortion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattecat/pseuds/Mattecat
Summary: Three women and the times they chose to abort.





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys I got angry at pro-lifers in the ninjago fandom so I wrote this
> 
> if you want to have a discussion about abortion and the right to choose, I'm happy to have one, but please keep it out of this fic's comments. I am available to message on the tumblr blogs friskdreemurr and legoshipping.
> 
> the choice to have all the women in this fic be mothers was mostly based on personal headcanons & the fact that there are like, maybe 10 human named women in ninjago and I didn't really wanna write about nya, skylor, or harumi getting pregnant. in a study done over 2015, only 14.3% of women who obtained an abortion were married ([source](https://www.cdc.gov/mmwr/volumes/67/ss/ss6713a1.htm)), so it doesn't quite reflect reality.

**1\. Maya**

Maya sobs into Ray's chest, gripping fistfuls of his shirt as she tries to control her breathing. "What are we going to do?" she chokes out. "I can't have this baby."

If she were at home, somewhere safe, maybe then she would keep an unexpected pregnancy. But here, with Krux keeping them prisoner, separated from their children – she can't possibly bring a child into this situation. What would Krux do if he found out she was pregnant? Use it to torment her, threaten her, maybe even hold the baby hostage if she dared disobey him.

"We'll find a way," Ray says, but his words feel hollow to her. Krux would never let them leave for any reason, let alone to get an abortion. Every option ends in misery.

Ray leaves their hut early in the morning, before Maya wakes up. She panics for a moment, thinking she should look for him, but nausea overwhelms her and she spends the time he's gone hovering over the toilet.

He returns with a book. "What's that?" she asks.

"I told Krux you were feverish and asked him for all the medical books he had," Ray says. "He thought I was overreacting, but he gave me this, and it has what we need."

He shows her the page. Maya is skeptical of using herbs for abortion, but it's better than her other options. Ray finds the herbs in the swamp and prepares the medicine for her.

It works. Maya cries tears of relief when her menstrual cycle returns.

* * *

**2\. Edna**

Edna doesn't tell her parents about the pregnancy. She knows what they'll think if she tells them she's getting an abortion. She doesn't know for certain what would happen, but after her sister was driven out of the house, Edna thinks she has some idea.

She hasn't gotten her driver's license yet, so her then-boyfriend drives her to the clinic. "You sure this is what you want?" he asks. "I don't want people to think I'm making you…"

"I'm seventeen, Ed!" Edna grips the fabric of her jeans. "I don't want to be a teenage mother! I'll have to drop out of school, get a job, live with my parents forever…"

"You don't have to drop out, I can –"

"I don't want you to drop out either." She takes a deep breath. "I don't want this baby," she says. "Not even if we could both stay in school. I thought about it for a long time already; maybe I'll be a mother one day, but not before I'm ready."

Ed pulls up to the entrance and kisses her before she gets out. She waves to him and goes inside.

It's years later when she has her first child, and and the pregnancy nearly kills her. Would have, had she been seventeen. Edna expects Ivy Walker to be her only child, with pregnancy too risky to try again, and then her husband finds Jay in the junkyard.

With her family, Edna rarely thinks of the abortion she had. When she does, she thinks of the life she has now that would've been impossible had she kept the pregnancy, and she doesn't regret it.

* * *

**3\. Misako**

"I know you've been trying very hard to start a family," the doctor says, raising his voice over Misako's sobs, "but this pregnancy isn't viable. At best, the baby will be stillborn. At worst, you will die. Abortion is the only option."

Garmadon sits down next to his wife and asks the doctor to leave them alone for a moment. "Misako," he says once he's gone, "this is not our only chance to have a child."

"It could be!" Misako wipes her eyes and tries to blink her tears away. "I'm almost forty! What other chances will we have?!"

"Misako, listen to me." He turns her head to face him. "I would rather never be a father than risk losing you. We will mourn this lost future, and move on, no matter how hard it is in the moment. I love you, Misako."

Though she can't manage a smile, she can say the words. "I love you too, Garmadon."

She has the procedure. She and Garmadon mourn together, and they move on.

Lloyd is born two years later, healthy and happy. Misako holds him and smiles through her tears. She wouldn't trade this moment for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly show-based but ivy walker comes from movieverse. I don't know if she's actually jay's sister, that's just my headcanon haha. apparently she's a single mom! I almost wrote about her decision to keep her pregnancy, but that wouldve meant 2 ficlets with edna, so I didn't to keep the balance or something.


End file.
